Display devices such as a liquid crystal display device have been widely used in electronics such as a monitor, a projector, a cellular phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Reflective, transmissive, and transflective display devices are mentioned as a display type of the liquid crystal display devices. Under relatively dark environments such as indoor environment, the transmissive liquid crystal display device which provides display using light from a backlight is mainly used. Under relatively bright environments such as outdoor environment, the reflective liquid crystal display device which provides display using external light is mainly used. The transflective liquid crystal display device can provide both of transmissive display and reflective display, and mainly provides transmissive display under indoor environments and provides reflective display under outdoor environments. Therefore, such a transflective liquid crystal display device can provide display with high qualities under any environments regardless of indoor or outdoor environments, and it has been widely equipped with mobile equipment such as a cellular phone, a PDA, and a digital camera. According to the transflective liquid crystal display device, for example, a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode is used as display mode. The VA mode is a mode in which a liquid crystal molecule is aligned to be vertical to the substrate surface when a voltage is not applied and display is carried out by tilting the liquid crystal molecule by application of a voltage.
However, according to the transflective liquid crystal display device, reflective light passes through the liquid crystal layer twice, but transmissive light passes through the liquid crystal layer only once. Therefore, if a cell gap is designed to be optimal for reflective light, the transmittance of the transmissive light is about ½ of the optimal value. As a solution for this, a method in which the reflective region and the transmissive region are formed to have different cell gaps to form a multi-gap structure, and the thickness of the liquid crystal layer in the reflective region is decreased is mentioned (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). However, this method needs to form irregularities on the substrate, which complicates the structure on the substrate. Further, the production steps of the substrate need to be performed with high accuracy. Therefore, such a method has room for improvement. In addition, there is room for improvement also in that the response time of the liquid crystal molecule is different between the reflective region and the transmissive region.
IPS mode and FFS mode have been known as display mode of the liquid crystal display device, in addition to the VA mode. According to the IPS and FFS modes, liquid crystal is operated by a horizontal electric field generated by a pair of electrodes for driving the liquid crystal, formed on one substrate. According to these systems, the liquid crystal molecule moves in the horizontal direction (in the direction parallel to the substrate), which widens the viewing angle. A transflective liquid crystal display device in IPS mode is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). This device in IPS mode also has a multi-gap structure, and it fails to solve the above-mentioned problems.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Kokai Publication No. Hei-11-242226
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Kokai Publication No. 2005-338264